


Bill's Sweater

by boredomsMuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender not mentioned, M/M, no beta im going to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Bill surprised you with an early Christmas present.





	Bill's Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were talking about Hogwarts A Mystery and the gifts you gt when you max friendship, and I was complaining that the Weasley sweater has a 'W' for Weasley rather than like your first initial  
> And then my friend was like 'is Bill short for William? Maybe it's his sweater'  
> And now its one am and I've written this.  
> No beta, I'm going to bed

“What’s this?”  You frown slightly at the wrapped lump that Bill’s holding out for you.  It’s wrapped in brown packaging, likely the same packing the owlery gives away.  It’s wrapped with the owlery’s twine too, you think, but that’s been charmed to look red and green.

“A Christmas present.”  Bill grins.

“Christmas is more than a month away.”  You point out.

“Fine, it’s an _early_ Christmas present.”  Bill corrects. 

“That’s not how Christmas works.”  You say. 

“Oh come on, just take it.”  Bill says, rolling his eyes fondly and holding the present out a little further. 

“Alright, fine.”  You huff, making a big show of taking the package.  Despite your exaggerated reluctance, you’re more than a little excited.  Bill got you a present.  The thought has your heart pounding and your cheeks struggling to remain unflushed.  Whatever’s inside this little package is proof that he cares about you.  Or at least, cares about you enough to go out of his way to do this.

It takes everything in you not to tear the wrapping paper in two.  Instead, you untie the twin and slowly unbundle the paper. 

“That is so unnecessary.”  You complain when unwrapping one layer of wrapping paper just reveals a second.  Bill grins.

“The twins aren’t the only ones that like to laugh.”  He says.

“You’re just lucky you won’t have to go to school with them.”  You grimace.  With all the stories you’ve heard you’re dreading the twins' arrival.  Hogwarts certainly won’t be boring while they’re here.  Or the cursed vaults won’t be the only excitement, you suppose. 

“Go on, I promise I only wrapped it twice.”  Bill encourages.

“You’d better have.”  You warn, unwrapping the second layer. 

“You were complaining you’ve been cold lately.”  Bill explains as you finally free the red sweater from the paper.  “Mum’s sweaters are super warm.”  He adds.

“My very own Weasley sweater.”  You grin, unfolding the sweater to see the big ‘W’ on its front. 

“Well, actually…”  Bill starts, rubbing the back of his neck and suddenly looking very sheepish.  “This one used to be mine.  Mum’ll probably make you one for Christmas, but I thought you might like one now.”  You really, really hope Bill doesn’t notice the way your face explodes with colour at the admission.  Bill just gave you one of his old sweaters, so you could wear it, because you were cold.  “Sorry if it’s a bit weird to be giving you my old clothes…”  He mumbles.

“It’s not weird.”  You quickly assure, grinning wider than you really mean to.  Bill must have charmed it to better match your size, because it’s an almost perfect fit as you pull it on.  “It’s perfect.  Thank you.” 

“I’m glad you like it.”  He smiles back.  Is it just your imagination or is he blushing too?  You bite your lip before deciding to go for it.  This sweater _has_ to be a sign, right?

“Let me buy you a butterbeer.”  The words practically burst out of you.  “I bet I can convince Madam Rosmerta to let me engorgio them.”  You don’t really need to convince her, it’s a perk of helping out as often as you do. 

“You don’t have too.”  Bill says.  “I mean, it was just a gift no need to repay me or anything.”  He ensures.

“I know.”  You assure.  “But I want to.  It’ll be a fun night between friends.  Or um, maybe…”  You trail off, face getting all the redder.  Maybe you’re not as ready for this as you thought.  What if the sweater was just Bill being Bill?

“Maybe something more?”  Bill finishes for you and he doesn’t sound made.  He sounds almost… hopeful?  Okay so, the sweater _did_ mean something?  All this going back and forth is making your heart dizzy.  Or maybe that’s just the small smile Bill’s giving you.  “I’d like that.”  Never mind dizzy, your hearts just stopped.

“You would?”  You ask, returning the small smile.

“I’d love it.”  He grins. 

“It’s a date then.”  You couldn’t keep the grin off your face if you wanted to.  “And I have the perfect outfit.”  You say, posing to show off your new sweater.  This time his face definitely turns red and you can’t help but laugh a little.

“Yeah, I knew you’d look cute in my sweater, but I didn’t realize you’d look _this_ cute.”  He admits.  It’s his turn to laugh as your face does its best impression of a tomato. 

“Well now I see the real reason you gave me this.”  You tease, trying to calm your cheeks at least a little.

“You’ve figured me out.”  Bill jokes.  “So, should we go tonight?”  He suggests. 

“Tonight would be perfect.”  You agree.

“Awesome, I’ll pick you up when I’m ready.”  He says.

“I thought I was meant to be taking _you_ for a drink.”  You argue.

“That’s not fair, you already look perfect.”  Bill pouts, immediately erasing any ability you had to argue.  You’re too flustered.  “I need time to prepare.”

“I think you look fine.”  You say.

“And I’ll look even better when I come pick you up.”  Bill assures. 

“Okay, okay.”  You accept, raising your hands in surrender.  “I’ll see you tonight?” 

“See you tonight.”  Bill grins.  He goes silent for a moment then nods to himself.  Before you can ask, he leans over to kiss your cheek.  “Tonight.”  He repeats, then quickly heads off.  You sigh contently, a hand rising to your cheek.  For a moment you just sit there, enjoying the warmth on your cheek and the warmth of Bill’s sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the next thing I'm posting (if its not STTG) will be a Severus/James/Lily thing. That's what I called my friend about it the first place.  
> But for now, I hope you've enjoyed this.


End file.
